1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a lead frame for a light-emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device package includes a light-emitting device having a shape of a point light source, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), or the like, and a lead frame that supports the light-emitting device and provides an electrical path.
Brightness that is a significant characteristic of the light-emitting device package increases as reflectivity (in units of GAM) of the lead frame and reflectivity of a pre-mold structure increase. A viewing angle of the light-emitting device package is affected by a shape, for example, a wall angle, a height, or the like of the pre-mold structure and a shape and characteristic of a lens for a light-emitting device that adjusts an angle of light.
A plating characteristic of the lead frame has been improved to enhance the performance of the light-emitting device package by increasing reflectivity of the lead frame. A surface layer of the lead frame is finally formed of a reflective surface that is a very smooth minor surface.